


Good omens - Secret santa - Holy trinity

by PastafariBitch



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastafariBitch/pseuds/PastafariBitch
Summary: Regalo de intercambio navideño muy atrasado (disculpa
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	Good omens - Secret santa - Holy trinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dirk Mikkelsen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dirk+Mikkelsen).



Era un tormentoso día de invierno. De esos días en los cuales solo deseas cubrir toda tu existencia en mantas, kilos de ropa y un café o chocolate caliente; esto es, en un escenario idílico. Para la desgracia de Anthony J. Crowley, la calefacción no funcionaba ese día. Y tampoco lo hizo el día anterior a ese, ni al anterior del anterior… y mucho menos el invierno pasado. Las bajas temperaturas de Londres causaban estragos en Crowley, pero no hablamos de problemas físicos. Hablamos de su pequeño —o mejor dicho gran— jardín. Las plantas requerían cuidados especiales en invierno; podían llegar a morir por la falta de calor y la resequedad del ambiente y aquellos escenarios eran impensables para Crowley. El mismo dinero que gastaba en bares era equivalente al que invertía los cuidados de sus amigas de hojas verdes. Pudiera ser que su departamento fuera barato, con apenas muebles, un tanto descuidado y ubicado en un barrio no tan agraciado, pero era lo mejor que se podía costear con su vida de músico emprendido. Tocar en bares covers de Queen mientras escribía sus propias letras, beber como si de un vikingo se tratara, dormir y hacer una que otra maldad para mantener la entropía del mundo en orden. Ah, para él, eso era su vida ideal. Sí, tal vez su vida era un tanto descuidada, pero habían dos principios o tal vez tres que Crowley tenía más que presentes y eran inamovibles y por supuesto explícitamente necesarios para su supervivencia:

1° Los patos no tienen orejas.

2° Aziraphale era su _mejor amigo y más grande amor._

3° Los lentes oscuros son necesarios hasta en los interiores.

De lo primero era una pérdida de tiempo el discutir acerca de la morfología o anatomía de los patos con Anthony J. Crowley. No importa si eres un biólogo, veterinario, cocinero o sacerdote. Tus conocimientos —bastos o nulos— sobre patos eran inútiles contra la terquedad de Crowley y su teoría conspirativa sobre la inexistencia de oídos en los patos. Así que, era un tema que no valía la pena tocar. Es el equivalente a la caja de Pandora.

En cambio, del segundo pensamiento hay demasiada tela para cortar. Crowley solo conoce su primer nombre: Anthony. La J. y el Crowley le habían gustado. Sonaba _armónico_ en combinación de su nombre y si quería ser un artista no iba a ser conocido solo por _Anthony_.

Creció en un orfanato de la iglesia de la Orden de las Parlanchinas de Santa Berilia. Sí, un nombre exótico con niños nada convencionales. Habían llegado ahí de las maneras más extrañas. Crowley fue entregado en una canasta justo en la puerta del convento. Las monjas no habían visto nada más que un Bentley clásico negro, pero nadie que bajara del auto. Todo normal, de no ser que cuando las monjas salieron a revisar encontraron a un pequeño de cabellos pelirrojos… jugando con una serpiente mientras el Bentley se iba a toda velocidad. En el caso del _mejor amigo_ de Crowley, Aziraphale, llegó en un calmado día de primavera. Tan sereno que habían palomas custodiándolo. A diferencia de Crowley, él venía acompañado de otro bebé y en cajas separadas; el par de bebés no estaba emparentado por la sangre, pero debido a esto se criaron como si fueran hermanos. Aziraphale tenía unos cabellos tan rubios que pensaron era albino, en cambio el otro bebé tenía el cabello azabache. Pero ambos tenían unos ojos celestiales. Uno, azules como el cielo y el otro tenía un peculiar tono índigo, más que nada morado, en sus pupilas. Esto nos lleva al tercer pensamiento necesario para la supervivencia de Crowley: los lentes oscuros. Sí, Aziraphale tenía unos deslumbrantes ojos azules y cabello rubio como querubín. En contraparte, Crowley tenía su cabello rojo y ojos amarillentos. Así que su peculiar color de ojos le provocaba una horrible fotofobia. Salir a un día de campo y disfrutar el sol era un martirio. Fueron varios años los que pasó refugiado en su habitación solo por el hecho de no soportar algo tan simple como la luz del sol. Aun así, no estaba tan solo. Siempre tendría la compañía de su _ángel_. Era así como Crowley llamaba a Aziraphael, no solo su apariencia era angelical; su actitud benevolente, dulce y calmada era digna de ser divina. Al día de hoy, Crowley desconoce cómo es que siendo tan diferentes se llevan tan bien. Mientras él iba por el orfanato cometiendo alguna travesura, Aziraphael se encargaba de mantener el orden que Crowley destruía. Mantenían el equilibrio. Cabe destacar que Crowley no siempre se salía con la suya. Sí, tal vez un día desconectó todos y cada uno de los teléfonos en el convento, logró que un día hubiera una guerra de pintura entre los niños del orfanato, intercambió los bebes de dos parejas que llegaron al mismo tiempo —al día de hoy las monjas desconocen si las familias saben de esto— y usando una moto robada (que en términos de Crowley fue prestada sin el consentimiento del dueño) trató de escapar de las monjas y en su intento infructuoso chocó con una joven en bicicleta; que por suerte salió ilesa, etc. Eso y mil cosas más realizó en su estadía en la Orden de las Parlanchinas de Santa Berilia, pero siempre había alguien pisándole los talones, alguien recto, ortodoxo y políticamente correcto. Su nombre era Gabriel y era portador de unos ojos morados y cabello azabache.

Esto inmediatamente hace recordar a Crowley que en su lista no eran solo dos o tres pensamientos híper necesarios. Son cuatro.

4° Gabriel es el ser más insufrible en la faz de la tierra.

Aziraphale era una buena persona, pero de vez en cuando sucumbía en las maldades que Crowley realizaba. Se permitía a sí mismo divertirse de vez en cuando. Pero, Gabriel, _ah Gabriel_. Era el equivalente a ese niño que en el salón de clases, en la materia más aburrida, le recordaba al profesor que había dejado tarea. Y Gabriel siempre era ese niño.

Crowley de vez en cuando molestaba un poco a Aziraphale solo para ver su reacción y divertirse un poco, pero nunca se sobrepasaba; había una línea de respeto que nunca cruzaba. Quería y apreciaba mucho a su _ángel_. Claro, Aziraphael era totalmente recíproco con su querido amigo. Sin embargo, Gabriel era otra historia. No era divertido hacerlo enojar, no era divertido jugarle bromas, no era divertido en absoluto. Alguien tan recto como él era aburrido y más allá. Se creía el hermano mayor de todos. Aquel con la capacidad de regañarte por no comer tus vegetales. Ese mismo que te restriega en la cara sus perfectas calificaciones; el tipo de persona que sigue cada maldita regla habida y por haber, alguien que sigue todos los protocolos y que ordena su ropa interior según el día de la semana.

Indudablemente, ese tipo era aburrido y molesto.

Y lo más molesto era la forma en que siempre estaba pegado a Aziraphael, ¡Incluso al día de hoy! Siempre que Crowley se encontraba junto a Aziraphael discutiendo sobre la existencia de oídos en los patos o alguna otra teoría, Gabriel se hacía presente para volverse un mal tercio. Y de esa manera siempre con cada ser que se encontrara con Aziraphael. El detalle era que Gabriel tenía la asombrosa habilidad de aumentar su nivel de pesadez con Crowley. Sus encuentros se volvían en una asombrosa pelea de miradas fulminantes y comentarios _pasivo_ agresivos que buscaban lograr que el otro se fuera de la discusión. Curiosamente, siempre había empates y para la desgracia de ambos, terminaban _compartiendo_ a Aziraphael. Y, ¿qué hacia el _ángel_ en aquellas situaciones tan incómodas? Al inicio sucumbía a la ansiedad por el temor que le generaba Gabriel por su rudeza y la hostil lengua de Crowley hacia quien él consideraba su hermano. Con el tiempo se le volvió llevadero, al punto que aprendió a ser el mediador de estos encuentros. Cualquiera podía apreciar la tensión que había entre el pelirrojo y el moreno por el rubio. Sólo que, parecía ser Aziraphale el único en creer que sus peleas eran por su amistad. El amor que el ser angelical de Aziraphale brindaba, irónicamente era el mismo que se negaba a ver por parte de Crowley y Gabriel.

Aziraphael era tímido, pero agradable. A pesar de su actitud ansiosa y buena moral, siempre portaba un aura de amor y tranquilidad. Calmaba hasta a los seres demoniacos como Crowley. Un fiel religioso hasta el tuétano, al punto que, cuando alcanzó su mayoría de edad quiso continuar ayudando en su hogar convirtiéndose en un sacerdote. En cambio, Crowley hizo lo posible por convencer a su _mejor amigo_ de irse a vivir juntos en algún departamento. Inclusive le ofreció cocinar _crepés_ cada día de su existencia si accedía. Pero Aziraphael era feliz sirviendo a la iglesia, hablando de fe y ayudando a las personas con sus problemas. Y eso, Crowley no podía superarlo. El ver cómo su _mejor amigo y ser amado_ , su _ángel_ era feliz ayudando en aquel lugar que consideraba un hogar, era algo que no podía cambiar. Tal vez Crowley haya repudiado el orfanato, y a Gabriel, pero a Aziraphael, aquel chico de cabellos rubios platinados y ojos azules era su razón para continuar en Londres. Porque fue Aziraphael quien le hacía sentir que estaba en un hogar y no un orfanato. Fueron todas y cada una de esas cualidades las que lograron que un ser tan desastroso como Crowley cayera por alguien tan divino como Aziraphale. Así que, sin ser creyente, Crowley siempre iba cada fin de semana a escuchar el sermón dado por el _ángel_. Y ese día no iba a ser la excepción.

Solo que, de la misma manera en que Aziraphael había logrado que un demonio se quedara a escucharle dar el sermón en la iglesia, también hacía lo mismo otra persona. Una persona insufriblemente correcta.

“Vas por el ángel y te quedas por el ángel.”

Era su mantra cada vez que Crowley emprendía su trayecto hacia la iglesia. Porque ya sabía con quién se encontraría en cada maldita visita. Alguien ortodoxo, políticamente correcto y aburrido. Años haciendo la rutina, años que tenía insultando a Gabriel con cada encuentro. Aunque le costara admitirlo, ese tipo aburrido le servía como musa para componer canciones. Vamos, insultar personas debería ser un _arte_ , un deporte olímpico inclusive. En cada encuentro buscaba superarse y no repetir un insulto. Buscar insultos para Gabriel era como si compusiera _Death on two legs_. Todo un arte.

El gélido frío de diciembre se denotaba en las calles de Londres. A vista de cualquier otro la ciudad podría verse triste con su escala de grises y azules, pero la ciudad ya estaba acostumbrada a esas escalas casi monocromáticas. A Crowley le daba igual cuán depresivo pudiera verse Londres, porque no le importaban los demás, solo él, sus plantas y por supuesto, Aziraphael. Y por eso mismo es que Crowley iba a paso rápido dando zancadas esquivando a cada persona. Se le hacía tarde para llegar a la misa. Rápidamente checó su celular y vio la hora: las doce y media. Las misas que su _ángel_ orquestaba duraban exactamente cuarenta y cinco minutos. Ni más ni menos, y claro, comenzaban justo en el punto de las doce del mediodía. Tenía menos de quince minutos para apurar el paso y tan siquiera escuchar la despedida, sentía que le estaba fallando a Aziraphale sino hacía por lo menos acto de presencia. Las concurridas calles de Londres comenzaban a ser una molestia. Las estúpidas calles grises llenas de gente gris con su frío clima azul. O eso pensaba Crowley hasta que divisó un auto clásico con placas más que conocidas. Un pretencioso Rolls-Royce color blanco desaceleró y orilló hasta llegar junto a Crowley y éste no hizo más que detenerse en seco. La ventanilla del copiloto se bajó lentamente solo para dejar ver el despreciable rostro que ya él sabía que se encontraría.

Gabriel.

—¿Vas tarde?

Sus orbes morados brillaban pero no de alegría de ver a Crowley. Brillaban porque veían claramente como el pelirrojo se contorsionaba y hacía muecas para no soltar un insulto. El mejor espectáculo para apreciar.

En cambio, Crowley aun con sus gafas oscuras le dirigía una mirada llena de ira a Gabriel. Tenía que aceptar ese aventón o no llegaría a su destino. Así que, mordiéndose la lengua procedió a tratar de abrir la puerta del copiloto. Jaló la palanca pero la puerta no se abría. Seguía con seguro.

—Ah, no. Vas atrás— Dijo Gabriel señalando la parte trasera del auto. — No quiero soportar tu horrible peste a alcohol.

—Es preferible a ese hedor a anciano que te cargas. Que el perfume sea caro no significa que en ti huela bien, Gabriel.

Dichas las primeras frases despectivas del día, Crowley procedió a abordar el ostentoso vehículo y Gabriel inmediatamente arrancó el vehículo. Le sobraran dedos de la mano para contar las veces que tuvo la necesidad de ir en ese auto con Gabriel y en todas estaba presente Aziraphale. Era la primera vez que se encontraba en un espacio tan reducido con aquel ser insoportable, pero era aún más reducido por las enormes bolsas que acompañaban a Crowley en el asiento trasero.

—¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Algún acto benevolente para alzar tu ego con los niños de la iglesia?—Dijo Crowley con su tono sarcástico y mordaz.

—Vaya, tanto que admiras a Aziraphael ¿y no te percatas de la fecha en que estamos?

Hubo un ligero silencio incómodo para Crowley que solo fue interrumpido por una ligera risa por parte de Gabriel. El tipo aburrido había ganado esta ronda.

Era domingo veintidós de diciembre, fecha en que Aziraphael cumplía aniversario como padre en la iglesia. Cuando el pensamiento al fin aterrizó en la cabeza pelirroja de Crowley, éste pegó un brinco en el asiento y chocó con el cielo del auto. Gabriel solo atinó a gritar un ¡Ey! Cuando escuchó el golpe seco. Pero…

¿¡Cómo era posible haber olvidado algo así de importante!?

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Sabía que olvidaba algo! —Crowley miraba a todos lados buscando en las calles alguna tienda de regalos, pero era inútil. No cargaba con dinero. — ¿Traes algún otro regalo aquí? Te lo pagaré la próxima semana.

—Debes estar muy desesperado para suplicarme por un regalo. —Nuevamente Gabriel sonrió, estaba disfrutando ese momento.

En cambio, Crowley se volvió a morder la lengua y analizó sus posibilidades. Bien podría hacer todos los deberes de limpieza que hacía Aziraphale en la iglesia, invitarle a tomar el té en algún restaurante que –aun– le permitiera fiar o mejor aún, llegar al día siguiente con crepes dulces. Pero no importaba cuán buena intención tuviera Crowley, desde sus adentros le resultaba imposible el pasar por alto una fecha tan importante. La desesperación era tal que podría sucumbir a lo que sea que el molesto de Gabriel pudiera ofrecerle.

—No es desesperación, es Aziraphale quien me importa.– Sentenció Crowley, estaba desesperado pero no lo iba a demostrar tan fácilmente.

—Si tanto te importa ¿Por qué olvidaste su aniversario?

—¿Estás tan corto de ideas que atacas con lo mismo?

—Solo los idiotas responden con una pregunta.—Dijo Gabriel mientras dejaba de ver la calle solo para hostigar a Crowley.

Momento justo en el que dos niños cruzaban la calle con el semáforo en rojo.

—¡Imbecil, la calle!

Crowley rápidamente pasó del asiento trasero al volante y maniobró torciendo por completo el volante. Los niños estaban a salvo, pero el movimiento brusco del auto provocó que Crowley golpeara a Gabriel en la cara y que las bolsas terminasen desparramadas en todo el asiento trasero.

—¡Podía esquivarlos! No necesitaba de tus torpes manos en el volante. — Decía Gabriel mientras sobaba su cabeza y apartaba a Crowley.

Gabriel había orillado y estacionado el auto. Estaban a pocas cuadras de la iglesia.

— Última vez que te ofrezco un maldito aventón. Ni aunque vengas acompañando de Aziraphale te dejaré subir.

No importaba qué tan fuerte gritara ni los insultos que Gabriel le estuviera dirigiendo en ese momento, Crowley no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en aquellas bolsas. El contenido eran juguetes.

Pero no eran juguetes para niños.

—¿¡Pero qué mierda es ésta Gabriel!?

E inmediatamente el otro ser angelical en el auto reaccionó. Oh, oh. Alguien había visto su sorpresa para Aziraphale.

Y antes de cualquier otro movimiento, Gabriel oprimió un botón para asegurar todas las puertas del auto. Crowley escuchó el click que lo volvía prisionero en ese vehículo. Prisionero con Gabriel y por si fuera poco, rodeado de falos de silicón, vibradores y lubricantes.

Ese sería su sueño ideal en compañía de Aziraphale. No teniendo al ser más insoportable y aburrido del planeta. Espera.

¿Acababa de tener una fantasía con Aziraphale?

Y nuevamente un oh, oh. Solo que ésta vez entre las piernas de Crowley. La escena era cada vez más surrealista. Encerrado en un auto mil veces más costoso que su existencia, con un tipo que conocía demasiado bien y por ello lo detestaba, juguetes sexuales por doquier y teniendo una creciente erección entre sus malditos pantalones ajustados al fantasear con Aziraphale y teniendo a Gabriel con la vista demasiado, quizás muy fija en su entrepierna.

—Puedo explicarlo—Dijeron al unísono.

No, maldita sea. No había forma elocuente de explicar tal situación y ambos lo sabían. Elevaron sus ojos hasta que ambos podían verse cara a cara. El ambiente era cada vez más extraño y el nerviosismo en los dos se apreciaba con las gotas de sudor que cubrían sus frentes. Crowley se quitó los lentes dejando ver sus ojos amarillos y habló con la poca seguridad que le quedaba:

—Primero, si no es nada malo. ¿Por qué bloqueaste las puertas? –Gabriel tragó saliva fuertemente mas no habló—segundo, esto es ... –Dijo Crowley casi siseando y señalando el contenido— ¿Tu sorpresa para Aziraphale?

Crowley había dicho lo anterior en tono de broma, esperando que Gabriel le dijera no, le insultara y todo quedara en el olvido. El problema fue que el tipo aburrido de ojos morados se puso tan rojo como el cabello de Crowley. Era la primera vez que veía a Gabriel avergonzado.

—Explícame... – Crowley suspiró y sobó el puente de su nariz tratando de serenarse– ¿CÓMO RAYOS LE PIENSAS REGALAR JUGUETES SEXUALES A UN SACERDOTE?

—¡Mejor dame una explicación de esa erección que tienes en éste momento!

—¡No es de tu incumbencia lo que ocurra entre mis piernas! – Dijo Crowley mientras trataba de cruzar sus piernas para disimular lo más posible el bulto entre sus pantalones..

—¡En ese caso tampoco te debería interesar en quién los voy a usar! – Gabriel inmediatamente cerró su boca. Se había delatado.

Sin saber qué más hacer, Crowley checó nuevamente la hora como si eso lo pudiera sacar de aquella situación. Las doce cuarenta y él seguía ahí sin poder ver a su ángel.

—¿Sabes? Hagamos un trato. Yo no digo nada, tú tampoco. – Crowley tomó sus lentes y se los puso mientras se acomodaba en el asiento. – Me importa una mierda si te gusta meter cosas por el culo o que te las metan; soy el menos indicado para juzgarte. Asi que abre la puerta y vayamos a la maldita iglesia.

—No.

—¿Eh?

—Vayamos por partes. – El tono de voz de Gabriel se tornó amenazador.– Ambos estamos enamorados de Aziraphale. No te atrevas a negarlo. – Sentenció mientras apuntaba con su índice a Crowley.

—Y el cielo es azúl.

—¿Disculpa?

—Pensé que estábamos diciendo cosas obvias. – Crowley rodó sus ojos, se agotaba su paciencia. – Estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí. Al grano señor perfección, ¿Qué quieres?

Hubieron segundos en silencio. Gabriel no esperaba esa determinación por parte de Crowley.

–—Hace unas semanas salí con Aziraphale a beber unos tragos – Decía Gabriel con aires de superioridad porque ambos sabían que Aziraphale no era buen bebedor y por lo tanto rechazaba todo aquello con alcohol.

—¿Cómo lograste convencerlo...

—Shhh, déjame terminar de hablar ¿Acaso no tienes modales? – se burló Gabriel y continuó explicando — Lo que pasó fue que en cierto punto de la conversación comencé a coquetearle. —Crowley soltó un gruñido al escuchar aquello– A diferencia de otras veces, no me ignoró, en cambio me confundió contigo diciendo: "no le digas a Gabriel que me estás coqueteando; se enojará, Crowley".

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro de Crowley, su ángel pensaba en él, aún en momentos de inconsciencia.

– Ajá, el ángel me prefiere. No le gustan los tipos molestos y rectos como tú.

El de ojos morados omitió el insulto del pelirrojo. Al igual que Crowley, Gabriel quería salir cuanto antes de la situación y ver a Aziraphale; pero sus planes se habían ido al carajo. Sin más qué perder, Gabriel continuó con su discurso:

—Y después de eso siguió hablando solo. Yo solo lo seguí escuchando hasta que dijo que al día de hoy, él no sabe a quién de nosotros ama más.

Para Crowley, aquellas palabras eran lo mejor y lo peor que había escuchado.

—¿Seguro que sí es ese _amar_ y no el otro amar?

—Completamente seguro, Aziraphale no es así de inocente.

—¡Claro que sí lo es!

—¡Maldita sea, Crowley! Sabe lo que significa _cunnilingus_ y _ménage á trois_.

—¡Lo sabe porque yo se lo dije!

—Eres una pésima influencia. –Gabriel rodó sus ojos y prosiguió: – Eso no quita el hecho de que Aziraphale sabe lo que siente respecto a nosotros.

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso? –Crowley arqueó una ceja dramáticamente.

—Porque después de decirme aquello me besó y me dijo: no le digas a Gabriel.

Ambos se miraron fijamente en silencio, de nuevo. Solo que con complicidad de por medio. Claramente Aziraphale ya no era el niño angelical e inocente de antes, y Crowley se había encargado de ello mientras que Gabriel hacia lo posible por mantenerlo en el camino de la rectitud y bien… o del aburrimiento desde la perspectiva de Crowley. Pero ahora mismo, ambos concluían en que ésta era su oportunidad para saber a quién de los dos prefiriria el ángel; no obstante, Crowley tenía el presentimiento de que su adorado ángel era incapaz de decidir y la flecha apuntaba a ambos, porque ¿De qué otra manera alguien soportaría a esos dos si no es debido a que los ama lo suficiente? El pensamiento parecía ser unánime.

—En resumen: vamos, lo interceptamos, cuestionamos y si todo sale bien hasta habrá final feliz. – Crowley hizo una pausa y miró seriamente a Gabriel. — Solo sí él quiere. Si es así bien y sino, también.

—Vaya, tu materia gris sí funciona cabeza de cerillo. – Gabriel sonrió y trató de alcanzar una de las bolsas de atrás.

Ante el movimiento, Crowley reaccionó rápidamente pegándole a Gabriel en la mano, a lo que éste respondió con un gruñido.

—Alto ahí degenerado. Eres demasiado bestia y capaz lastimas a Aziraphale con esto. – El aludido estuvo a nada de reprochar, pero la lengua de Crowley era más veloz. — Aparte, no creo que el ángel sea fanático del sexo que no sea vainilla. De hecho, nada te garantiza que Aziraphale termine aceptándote.

—Al igual que a tí, no cantes victoria.

Y nuevamente, el ambiente se tensó.

—Olvidas lo importante, imbécil. No es competencia, es lo que Aziraphale quiera.

Porque sea cuál fuese la decisión de su ángel, Crowley estaba más que dispuesto a aceptarla. Así de grande era el amor que sentía por él. En cambio, si Gabriel era rechazado por aquel que consideraba su amor platónico, éste solo se reasignaria para desaparecer de la vida de Aziraphale. Eran dos caras de la misma moneda.

Sin más preámbulos ni nada qué aclarar, ambos salieron del auto. El reloj en la muñeca de Crowley marcaba las doce con cuarenta y cinco.

Los creyentes salían a borbotones por cada salida de la iglesia. Cada uno comentaba sobre lo espléndida que había sido la misa, otros tomaban fotos del bello edificio y unos cuantos más hacían fila para conversar con el padre Aziraphale. Sus cabellos rubios platinados eran imposibles de no ver, en medio del tumulto alrededor de él, su cabellera era similar a una aureola. La imagen de Aziraphale recibiendo regalos por parte de las personas y dando uno que otro consejo resultaba magnífica ante los ojos de dos espectadores... Mismos que miraban embelesados desde una distancia prudente y discreta. O eso era lo que pensaban. Aziraphale solo sentía la pesadez de las dos miradas, una perteneciente a unos peculiares ojos amarillos que conocía muy bien y otra de alguien igual de peculiar pero totalmente opuesto al anterior, unos ojos morados. El ángel terminó de despachar a los creyentes y con las manos totalmente llenas de regalos hizo lo posible por hacer señas a aquél dúo exótico. No necesitó de mayor esfuerzo. Crowley y Gabriel cazaban indiscretalente a Aziraphale, esperando por el momento indicado. En el segundo que la última persona dejó la iglesia ambos emprendieron a paso a acelaradou camino hacia Aziraphale.

— Oh, queridos disculpen la demora. Hoy hubo mucha gente por las fechas y aún más que otras veces. – Decía Aziraphale asomando la cabeza por sobre la pila que llevaba en sus brazos.– Se enteraron de mi aniversario en la diócesis y me trajeron éstos presentes. ¿Tienen mucho esperando?

—Esperar es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, ángel. – Decía Crowley mientras tomaba parte de los regalos de Aziraphale.

—No hay problema alguno con esperar un poco, con tal de verte. – De la misma forma, Gabriel tomaba el resto de los obsequios. – ¿Tienes un momento, Aziraphale?

—Claro, pero pasemos a la oficina. Ahí nos espera té y unas cuantas galletas.

Aziraphale sólo sonrió al terminar su diálogo y aquello fue suficiente para que el burócrata y el demonio enternecieran su mirada. El ángel notó el cambio drástico en ambos, pero simuló ignorancia y prefirió grabar ese momento en su mente.

A paso lento, Aziraphale guiaba a aquellos hombres por los pasillos de la iglesia hacía la oficina. Ellos ya conocían el trayecto de memoria, pero nunca estaba de más seguir a Aziraphale fingiendo ser nuevos en la parroquia. El ángel era consciente de todas y cada una de éstas actitudes, se había percatado desde hacía poco. Crowley, que era tan opuesto a él, pero le complementaba y Gabriel, quien podía ser aquella persona insufrible pero asertiva y protectora. Ambos hombres habían permanecido todo ese tiempo en el templo sólo por él... Y Aziraphale lo sabía perfectamente. Le tomó un tiempo ver que se encontraba en una situación compleja, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía destinar su corazón para un solo ser. Y sentía que el día dónde tuviera que sincerarse consigo mismo llegaría antes de poder tener una respuesta decente. Lo que no imaginaba era lo que estaba por avecinarse.

Terminado de recorrer los pasillos de aquella parroquia los tres hombres finalmente habían llegado a la oficina de Aziraphale. Olía a dulces con un toque de madera debido a la gran cantidad de libros que almacenaba en aquél lugar.

—Dejen las cosas ahí y descansen. – Dijo Aziraphale mientras bajaba tazas de un librero. — ¿Qué tal ha estado su mañana? ¿Qué tenías para decirme, Gabriel?

—Ha sido... Amena. – Comentó Gabriel. Era una mentira, fue todo menos tranquila.

Ir en tu auto de miles de dólares, con bolsas repletas de jueguetes sexuales y darle un aventón a un viejo conocido y terminar discutiendo como siempre pero con el drástico cambio de que estuvo a nada de atropellar un par de niños, que de no ser por Crowley – y le cuesta admitir– en realidad hubiesen terminado siendo parte del asfalto y gracias a ello, todo su plan de emboscar a Aziraphale se fue al carajo al dejar en evidencia sus oscuras intenciones justo en frente de otra persona; quien también está más que interesada en Aziraphale. ¿Acaso debía de recordar la increíble erección de Crowley? No, no debía y eso era la gota que derramaba el vaso, pero había un último hecho que cerraba toda aquella situación con broche de oro: ponerse de acuerdo con su némesis para declararse ambos a la persona que más amaban. Era surrealista que todo ese embrollo ocurriese en menos de media hora. Efectivamente, la primera parte del día no fue tranquila. En absoluto.

— La mañana fue fría como siempre, ángel. No hay nada nuevo para contar. – Prosiguió Crowley al ver que Gabriel había quedado en blanco al realizar el recuento de los sucesos.

—Nada que no se pueda mejorar, querido. – comentaba Aziraphale mientras terminaba de servir el té. – ¿ Querrán galletas?

—Así estoy bien, con el té es suficiente. – Decía Gabriel mientras hacía un ademan rechazando cortésmente la invitación, mismo que Crowley imitó. – ¿Tienes planes después, Aziraphale?

—Por ahora no, la próxima misa es hasta más tarde a las 6. ¿Necesitan algo?

El pelirrojo y el moreno se miraron entre sí, como si telepáticamente se comunicasen para ponerse de acuerdo y ver quién era el valiente en decirlo. Para Aziraphale, el intercambio de miradas no fue indiferente. Desde que habían llegado se sorprendió por lo bien que estaban portándose aquellos dos. Obviamente, traían algo entre manos. Y Aziraphale esperaba lo peor.

—Sí, necesitamos algo. – El de ojos morados fue quien rompió el silencio.

—Pero es solo hacerte unas preguntas, bueno, con una sola basta. – Sentenció Crowley. A pesar de la luz que entraba por los ventanales, procedió a quitarse sus anteojos.

Aziraphale sabía que esa conducta era atípica de Crowley. Solo aquellas veces que necesitaba en verdad concentrarse eran aquellos momentos en que dejaba al descubierto sus ojos amarillos.

—¿Y sobre qué quieren...

—¿A quién de los dos amas más?

Aziraphale no sabía quién de los dos había hecho aquella pregunta primero, porque tanto Crowley como Gabriel cuestionaron aquello al unísono. La complicidad que presentía era cierta.

—Ob-obviamente a los dos les amo pero no sé a qué quieren...

—No nos referimos a ese amar, Aziraphale. – Mencionó Gabriel.

—Hablamos del otro tipo.

Crowley fue el último en hablar y sigilosamente se acercó a Aziraphale. El rubor en las mejillas del ángel denotaban que sabía perfectamente a qué se referían.

—En ese ámbito, yo de igual forma los amo a ambos, pero no sabría decir a quién amo más... Y-yo, no podría elegir...

—Te podemos ayudar a saberlo.

Fue lo último que Aziraphale escuchó por parte de Crowley antes de que éste tomara su mentón con la mano y elevase; todo en un movimiento rápido y delicado que era preámbulo al beso que plantó Crowley en los labios de Aziraphale.

La mecánica era simple, si Aziraphale retrocedía o decía algo negativo, Crowley desistiría para jamás intentarlo de nuevo. Pero la acción que siguió del beso no se lo esperaba ninguno de los dos contendientes.

Aziraphale continuó con el beso y tomó a Crowley de la chaqueta que vestía para afianzar el beso. El demonio abrió sus ojos demostrando sorpresa, luego miró a Gabriel buscando una respuesta. Nadie dijo nada, pero el ambiente era fácil de leer. Crowley encerró al ángel con sus brazos y abrió ligeramente la boca para sacar su lengua, Aziraphale no sabía qué hacer ante tal movimiento; eso era nuevo para él. Sin embargo, el rubio no necesitó pensar demasiado, sobre todo cuando la impotente figura de Gabriel se colocó a un lado de él y realizó lo mismo que Crowley. Colocando ambas manos, una a cada lado del rostro de Aziraphale, sosteniéndolo suave y firme, Gabriel movió el rostro de Aziraphale hacía él.

—Tal vez esto te despeje de dudas.

Y ahora ya no besaba a Crowley. Gabriel era quien ahora lo hacía. Ambos hombres estaban expectantes a las reacciones de Aziraphale, si éste los rechazaba o si tenía miedo, pero el rubio en ningún momento les apartaba o negaba algo; sin embargo, por miedo a la incertidumbre Crowley cuestionó al ángel.

—Aziraphale… sino quieres nada de esto, solo dilo.

Gabriel libero los labios de Aziraphale para escuchar la respuesta:

—Sigan…

Como si el tiempo fuera a acabárseles, como si se escurriera entre sus dedos, ambos hombres reaccionaron a la brevedad: Crowley soltó a Aziraphale para poner seguro a la puerta de la oficina y Gabriel se encargó de la sotana que vestía el ángel. Cualquier tela era un mero estorbo. Solo tomó un poco de tiempo antes de que gran parte de la ropa estuviera en el suelo, tanto el traje caro gris de Gabriel como la ropa negra de Crowley y la indumentaria eclesiástica de Aziraphale.

Crowley repartía besos a lo largo del torso de Aziraphale y Gabriel seguía besando los suaves labios de Aziraphale. El ángel no sabía besar, pero no es como si el de ojos morados entrase problemático enseñarle. Lentamente mordisqueaba los labios de Aziraphale y éste abría y cerraba de vez en cuando su boca solo para dejar escapar ligeros gemidos que eran provocados por Crowley. El pelirrojo dejaba ligeras marcas rojizas en la blanca y tersa piel del rubio. No ocupaba de mucho esfuerzo para dejarlas. Con solo presionar sus labios era más que suficiente para dejar la evidencia. Las ganas por morder la piel de Aziraphale eran incontrolables, pero Crowley sabía que si lo hacía, asustaría a su pobre ángel. Por el momento era suficiente con escuchar aquellos gemidos.

Las grandes manos de Gabriel pronto bajaron de los hombros de Aziraphale hacia su parte trasera. Aquellas manos que parecían toscas en realidad no lo eran, el toque de sus palmas provocaba en Aziraphale una sensación de cosquilleo. Era agradable. Pronto aquellas manos masajearon suavemente sus glúteos en movimientos circulares. Mientras tanto, Crowley se había cansado ya de solamente besar y dejar ligeros chupetones en el ángel y procedió a atender el miembro viril de Aziraphale, el cual se encontraba completamente erguido y lubricado con la esencia del propio ángel. Crowley solo necesitó dirigir una pequeña mirada a Gabriel y éste entendió todo.

El moreno se movió un poco dando espacio a Crowley y después procedió a meter dos dedos en la boca de Aziraphale.

—Lámelos. – Ordenó Gabriel.

El ángel no dudó ante la directiva y con su lengua un tanto torpe trazaba movimientos circulares en aquellos dedos largos y anchos. Gabriel al mismo tiempo realizaba un vaivén con sus dedos al meterlos y sacarlos de la boca de Aziraphale. Pronto el rubio no supo cómo contener sus gemidos cuando sintió algo caliente en su miembro. Era Crowley lamiendo su falo.

Gabriel sacó sus dedos de la boca de Aziraphale y éste aprovechó para por fin hablar:

—Ah, Crowley… No.

Pero al pelirrojo no le importó en lo más mínimo y continuó delineando el pene de Aziraphale con su lengua. Le dedicó una sonrisa y procedió a engullir el miembro del ángel, de la misma manera en que Aziraphale sentía cómo la garganta de Crowley era cálida y estrecha, en su parte trasera los dedos que anteriormente había lubricado buscaban cabida en su interior. Aziraphale no supo qué fue primero, pero sin dudar ambas sensaciones le habían sacudido de placer. Solamente se escuchaban gemidos en aquella oficina que pecaba en lujuria.

El rubio sentía cómo Gabriel poco a poco dilataba su entrada, no era doloroso pero le costaba trabajo concentrarse al estar recibiendo placer desde distintos puntos. Crowley trabajaba ávidamente su miembro, sentía cómo el pelirrojo trazaba círculos con su lengua, acariciando su glande y por otro lado, Gabriel le susurraba al oído palabras dulces como “ángel” y le preguntaba si aquello le dolía o molestaba, a lo que el rubio solo atinaba a contestar con balbuceos que Gabriel entendía a la perfección.

Los dedos de Gabriel se abrían espacio en su entrada, como si buscasen algo. Aziraphale pronto se dió cuenta de qué era aquello que parecían buscar. Habían dado en el punto. Cada que esos dígitos rozaban ese lugar, inmediatamente sentía una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Una y otra y otra vez. Gabriel se percató que había encontrado el punto G de Aziraphale, lo sentía por las contracciones que terminaban por apretar sus dedos, siguió acariando aquél lugar hasta que sacó sus dedos. Se acercó al oído del rubio y lo lamió, Aziraphale soltó nuevamente un gemido y antes de que éste pudiese hablar, Gabriel le murmuró:

—Voy a entrar.

El rubio se estremeció ante la premisa y Crowley notó su reacción. El pelirrojo soltó el miembro de Aziraphale. Con sus manos acarició lentamente las caderas del ángel, después subió para delinear su torso, así hasta que llegó a su rostro y comenzó a llenarle de besos. Bajó una de sus manos libres y sostuvo el pene de Aziraphale para masturbarlo. Increíblemente, el ángel no se había corrido ni una sola vez. Mientras Crowley calmaba a Aziraphale, el moreno tomaba su falo y con el simulaba penetrar al rubio. Deslizaba aquel miembro entre las nalgas del ángel y así prepararle para entrar en él.

—¿Puedo? – Le cuestionó Gabriel.

—Ah... S-si. – Correspondió Aziraphale quien ahora compartía sus labios con los de Crowley.

Nuevamente, Gabriel rozó con sus yemas la entrada de Aziraphale, después colocó su glande en aquél lugar y presionó contra el ano del ángel. Poco a poco se fue abriendo lugar dentro de la cavidad, pero Aziraphale seguía con aquel dolor. Crowley tomó su miembro y lo colocó junto al del rubio, después agarró su mano para que ambos pudiesen masturbarse juntos. La mano de Crowley era experta realizando el movimiento para satisfacerlos a ambos, en cambio Aziraphale a duras penas lograba mover su mano, pero no por timidez sino por su incapacidad de concentrarse en dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Detrás suyo Gabriel le penetraban suavemente para que pudiese acostumbrarse, sentía cómo aquel pedazo de carne abría su interior de manera placentera, y Crowley masajeaba su lengua con la de él, trazando círculos un ritmo que era incapaz de mantener. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban y de vez en cuando Crowley le dejaba descansar para simplemente mordisquear sus labios, a penas tenía espacio para respirar y soltar aquellos gemidos que eran callados por la boca del pelirrojo. Ni hablar del cómo sentía que estaba a nada de correrse cada vez que Crowley frotaba en su glande y la indescriptible sensación del tener un falo acariciando el suyo. Todo aquellos solo lo había visto en sus sueños.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió el cómo Gabriel avivaba el ritmo de sus embestidas, el golpetear se hacía cada vez más fuerte y rápido al punto en que Aziraphale perdía su equilibrio, pero había pasado tiempo desde que todo el peso de Aziraphale recaía en Crowley. Pero ahora todas sus fuerzas de habían ido y simplemente se dejó caer sobre el pelirrojo, mientras que Gabriel ahora tomaba al ángel de sus caderas, logrando así que sus penetraciones fuesen aún las profundas. Crowley sentía cómo el miembro del ángel palpitaba suplicando liberarse , así que aumentó la velocidad de su mano; en sus hombros se encontraba Aziraphale abrazado para impedir caerse, pero aquellas manos que luchaban por no resbalarse ahora se encajaban en su espalda. Aziraphale estaba a nada del climax.

—Vaya, el ángel tiene demasiada resistencia. – comentó Crowley.

—Ni una sola vez, ¿verdad? – cuestionó Gabriel al pelirrojo.

—Por ahora.

Y aquello fue lo último que escuchó Aziraphale antes de ver cómo Crowley le daba la espalda y con sus propias manos comenzaba a dilatarse. La sola visión del cómo Crowley se masturbaba frente a él provocó que su pene se erectara aún más, provocando una erección dolorosa. Las embestidas por parte de Gabriel habían bajado de intensidad, pero estaba planeado. Era para que Aziraphale se mantuviese de pie.

Porque luego de que Crowley se dilatase lo suficiente, tomó el pene de Aziraphale, lo colocó en su entrada y con una sola embestida lo adentró en su ser. Fue en ese momento que Aziraphale perdió toda fuerza y dejó salir por completo su semilla dentro de Crowley. Soltó un largo gemido y toda su piel se había erizado al instante. Estaba en éxtasis total. Para el pelirrojo la sensación cálida del semen del ángel era estremecedora, pero ni Gabriel ni Crowley dejaron descansar al ángel. En cambio, Gabriel volvió a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas, sonaba el choque de sus caderas contra las nalgas de Aziraphale y éste siguiendo el movimiento que era impuesto por Gabriel, penetraba a Crowley. El pene de Aziraphale seguía erecto y eso lo podía sentir Crowley fuertemente en su interior, pero también notaba el cansancio del rubio, así que procedió a inclinarse un poco más y apoyándose del escritorio comenzó a marcar su propio ritmo. El interior de Aziraphale se volvía cada vez más estrecho y eso provocaba que Gabriel estuviera casi en su límite. Crowley también sentía que las embestidas del rubio pronto lograrían que él también llegase al climax. Como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, ambos hombres aumentaron la velocidad de sus movimientos, dejando a Aziraphale envuelto en placer. Sentir el cálido y estrecho interior de Crowley junto a las fuertes estocadas de Gabriel en su cavidad eran la mezcla perfecta para volverlo demente. De nuevo, estaba a punto de correrse. Cuando ya no pudo más con aquel frenético ritmo tomó a Crowley de sus caderas para evitar caerse, pero en cambio logró profundizar sus penetraciones, movimiento que provocó una reacción en cadena.

—A-angel, yo... Voy a...

El pelirrojo no logró terminar la frase porque sus propios gemidos la callaron. Crowley eyaculó sobre el escritorio y derramó su semen en unos papeles que Aziraphale tenía, cosa que poco le importó al rubio, ya que Crowley había apretado tanto su miembro con su interior que él también llegó al orgasmo, pero aún así seguía embistiendo al pelirrojo; quien ya solo podía gemir ante el placer. Gabriel finalmente dió unas cuantas estocadas más antes de sucumbir al climax. Aziraphale sintió cómo algo caliente se derramaba en su interior y envolvió el pene de Gabriel en su interior, aquella estreches era maravillosa y el moreno estaba más que complacido con aquel orgasmo.

Crowley se separó de Aziraphale y le dió un beso cálido en sus labios, pronto Gabriel imitó la acción sacando su falo del interior del ángel, solo para tomar su rostro y besarlo también en los labios.

Los tres tomaron unos cuantos segundos para retomar el aliento. Aún con la voz entre cortada, Crowley cuestionó:

—Entonces... Ángel, ¿A quién prefieres?

La oficina parecía estar en silencio, pero el sopor de los alientos recordaban que aun estaban ellos tres ahí.

—Y-yo... Los elijo a ambos.

El pelirrojo y el moreno se miraron con complicidad. Ya no había odio de por medio ni competencia. Solo deseo.

—Entonces, así será. – Dijeron al unísono.


End file.
